Dares and Drinks
by DarkFlower345
Summary: Everyone goes to The Mikaelson mansion for a night out and to play some games. They end up playing truth or dare and secrets are revealed. Mostly Elejah and Klaroline but with mentions of other ships.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers Note-_I do not own any of these characters mentioned _**

* * *

In Rebekah's thousand years she had never had a slumber party she had told Caroline that a week ago and she insisted Rebekah hold one at the Mikaelson mansion and invite her, Elena and Bonnie.

Caroline and her had worked out all off the details and they decided since Rebekah's brothers Elijah, Klaus and Kol was going to be their they may as well invite Stefan and Damon. It was not like they did not have enough room.

It was Saturday night and she was waiting for them all to arrive. She had rearranged the sitting room for the games that she and Caroline decided to play with them all.

"I am warning you brothers I will not allow you's to spoil this for me so please be nice !" She warned them.

"It is beyond me why you are having this..this little get together in the first place." Elijah said.

"If it is so beyond you why are you here then ?" She replied.

"I am simply here for the alcohol and I to have never played these games you are planning" he stopped as the doorbell rang. Rebekah went to answer and everyone had arrived together.

Everyone came in they had started off drinking but it soon got boring "So how about we play some games, how about spin the bottle ? We have plenty of empty ones"

"No we can't play that, half of the men in this room are my brothers" Rebekah claimed.

"How about truth or dare" Damon asked with his signature smirk he had thought of this as a way to get closer to Elena as she had broken up with him a couple of months ago with no explanation.

"How do you play that?" Rebekah wondered.

"It's easy, someone is asked truth or dare and if they choose truth you ask them a question and dare you tell them to do a dare, you get three chickens but since this is going to be an adult game with every chicken you take of a piece of clothing and take a shot, once you've done the dare or answered you ask another person"

"Okay I'll start, Elena truth or dare ?" Rebekah knew exactly what she was going to ask her would involve her brother Elijah.

"Truth" Elena replied.

"Do you like anyone in this room" she would not embarrass her favourite brother by asking about him directly.

"Yes" she replied she kept her eyes to the ground. "Kol truth or dare ?" Like she had to ask she knew what he would pick.

"Dare don't you remember am the fun brother"

Elena thought for a moment before deciding "I dare you to make to put two handfuls of ice down your pants and keep it there for the next five rounds"

"That's cold even for you" he went over to the freezer and done as she instructed "I am glad I'm a vampire if not am sure bobby wouldn't recover for a week"

"Who's bobby ?" Caroline laughed as everyone laughed at her.

"Bobby is my nickname for my little man, me and my brothers were bored one night and named our tools" his brothers then shot him a look "shit I was never supposed to mention that ever again"

Everyone laughed as Caroline wondered what Klaus had named his but shot the thought out of her head, this was Klaus she was supposed to hate him.

"Elijah truth or dare ? Like I have to ask you will play it safe brother" Kol interrupted Caroline's thoughts.

"You underestimate me brother I will choose dare"

"This is kind of shit but I will enjoy it, I dare you to change and put sweat pants on only, commando if you know what I mean"

"I unfortunately do not own a pair of these sweatpants you talk about"

"Who do you not own sweatpants ? It is okay though brother I am sure that Klaus has a spear pair"

"I do and you can keep them, I'm not wearing anything to that Danny touches" Klaus smirked at revealing Elijah's nickname.

Elijah had gone and put on a navy pair of sweatpants it was a very funny sight that made everyone giggle but made Elena blush at the sight of his naked chest.

"Caroline truth or dare ?" He asked as he took his place in between Damon and Bonnie.

"Truth" she knew what it would probably mean by saying truth that she would have to answer a question about Klaus but she's didn't care any more.

"What are you feelings towards my brother ?" He wanted nothing more than to punish Klaus for what he said about his nickname but he was genuinely curious if her feelings were then same as his was.

"Aside from hate" she paused before continuing "I may fancy him a bit" she did not dare look at Klaus' smug face "Stefan truth or dare?"

"Dare" he responded

"I dare you to make out with Rebekah until someone who is not her brother tells you to stop" Stefan then got up and sat beside her and started kissing. It looked a little awkward at the started but soon turned very passionate kissing until Bonnie said stop.

"Bonnie truth or dare?"

"Dare" she responded.

"I dare you to sit on Kols lap just in you underwear" he finished with a big grin he knew how much the original liked her and though she would not admit it she did too.

"You've got to be kidding me"

"Darling drop the act get it off and tell Kol all about you day" he then pointed his finger to his lap and Bonnie took her clothes of and sat on him.

"Truth or Dare Klaus"

"Dare I like to live on the dangerous side" he smirked.

"Strip to the boxers am not going to be the only one in my underwear"

"Elijah over her is more less he only has sweatpants on" Klaus then striped while giving the girls as show down to his boxer briefs. When he was doing it Kol took the ice out of his pants and changed.

"Happy ? Damon truth or dare ?"

"Dare"

"I dare you to run around this house 3 times..naked"

"This house is like massive but ill do it" he got up and done his dare and then put his clothes on again "Elena, truth or dare ?"

Elena knew this was going to happen he had yet to get over their break up and had asked her many times why she broke up with him "truth".

"Why did you break up with me ?" he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I change my mind, I choose dare".

"I dare you to answer that question, was there someone else ?"

"Yes there was, Rebekah truth or dare ?" She tried to brush the question off.

"Who you at least owe me to tell me who it was ?"

"It was um..Elijah" Everyone looked at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers note-****I don't not own these characters.**

* * *

Elena a looked around the room and all she could see was their eyes staring at her and jaws dropped. Elena looked at Elijah but she could not tell if he was surprised, pissed or happy but she could have sworn that she saw a little smirk appear on his face. She had to force herself not to smile at that because she assumed that Damon was going to be fuming at her.

She saw Damon get up and walk over to Elijah.

"I will fucking kill you" on his way over he broke a wooden table and picked up a leg. "You're like a thousand years old and you can't even get your own girl"

"You won't kill me with that you know" he then added "And I think we both know I can get my own girl, but it is just a fortunate event that is Elena. She has finally come to her senses about the Salvatore brothers I can't say I blame her she is far to good for you and you don't deserve her"

Elena felt herself blush "And I suppose you do? I know it won't kill you but it sure as hell will hurt" he then ran to Elijah and tried to hit him with the stake but in one swift move Elijah had the tables turned and Damon was on the ground with a stake hovering above his chest. And and angry ass Original.

"Come on brother just one little push and one less Salvatore everyone wins" Klaus remarked

"Do you know your not even worth it, and just take this little event in to consideration the next time you try to kill me and the only reason your still alive is sitting over there" he looked over to Elena before he pulled Damon up by his shirt and through a punch at him that would break a brick wall.

"You just shattered my jaw"

"Count you blessings you got the noble brother and if it was me I would have shattered every bone in your body" Kol smirked.

"Okay let's get back to the game, new rule no killing, is it your turn Elena ?" Caroline interrupted.

"Yes, truth or dare Rebekah"

"Truth"

"Do you still like or love Stefan ?" Elena wanted to know because she wanted Stefan to be happy even after all he put her through.

"Yes I do" she felt her cheeks redden before speaking "Nik truth or dare ?"

"Dare and please make it a good one sister"

"I dare you to kiss Damon until a girl asks you's to stop"

"Eww am not gay and he's last person I would kiss if I was"

"Dude thanks and the feelings mutual"

"Unless you want you chicken, here's me thinking the almighty hybrid would have more balls than that" Caroline mocked.

"I do and sweetheart you always have an invitation to check" Klaus then got up and walked over to Damon "here goes nothing" he started to kiss Damon and it looked like the most awkward scene anybody in that room had ever saw.

"A bit of tongue there" Stefan shouted.

After several minutes Caroline shouted stop she was starting to feel a bit jealous but she would not admit that. "I must disinfect my mouth" Klaus then brought his sleeve to his mouth and started whipping.

"Stefan mate, truth or dare ?" Klaus asked.

"Dare" Stefan was a bit afraid of what he might get from him after saying what he said when Klaus was kissing Damon.

"Remove anyone in this rooms clothes with your teeth" when he meant anyone he meant except Caroline as he would rip his head from his body. It was like Stefan heard his thought he went over to Rebekah and started with her top and apparently she had not worn a bra to this event, when her brothers looked away from her then Stefan continued.

"Finished, truth or dare Caroline ?"

"Dare" she did not want to answer questions about Klaus that she didn't have the answers to herself.

"Kiss the person opposite you until someone says stop" Klaus had given him a great dare so he thought he would return the favour.

"Great.."

"Come on love, you know you want to"

Caroline went over to Klaus and straddled him and leaned in for a kiss. The kiss started off normal but soon got heated. They both got lost in the kiss and forgot where they where. Caroline opened her mouth to allow Klaus access to her. They where kissing for several minutes then realised people were shouting at them. They broke the kiss.

"What" they said in unison before looking back at them.

"Wouldn't want to interrupt you humping session but we all said stop a long time ago" Damon mocked.

"We weren't humping" Caroline then hopped off Klaus before returning to her seat.

"Next time get a room, it's your turn"

"Bonnie truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Do you like Kol as in like like ?" Caroline was genuinely curios she liked Kol he might be a pain in the arse but she knew he liked maybe loved Bonnie.

"Yes I do"

"Shit I owe Elijah 500 bucks thanks.." Klaus then took out his wallet and handed Elijah money. Everyone looked at them.

"I said Bonnie liked him and he said she had more sense and suggested we put money on it" he put the money in his pant pocket.

"Why so much ?" Bonnie questioned.

"Money doesn't mean much too us, we gathered a lot of wealth after living for a thousand years" Elijah answered.

"Damon I dare you to..."

"I did not say dare but you know me so well to know what I was going to say how cute"

"I dare you to..um I can't think" Kol then whispered in her ear and she let out a giggle "to like Elijah's bare ass"

"No I hate him and his ass is disgusting why there ?"

"Elena doesn't think so, and be glad it's not the front" Kol interjected.

"Chicken" he then took a shot and took off his top hoping to get the reaction that Elijah got of Elena but she didn't even look her deface stayed neutral.

"Kol truth or dare" Damon thought he knew what kol would choose.

"Truth and yes I know it's the boring choice but I'm up for answering any question you may have"

"When was the last time you kissed someone and who was it ?"

"Bonnie and today" he wouldn't lie he was proud of that fact.

"Wait what I thought you didn't like him ?" Stefan asked.

"We've had a thing for a while and I do like him" Bonnie explained.

"Moving on, Elijah truth or dare"

"dare"

"I dare you to take Elena's top off and remove her bra with your teeth then lick the blood that I put on her without a drop left"

"No he's to doing that !" Damon shouted.

"Where's the blood ?" Elena asked. She couldn't deny she would enjoy this very much.

"Can we do it in private ?" Elijah asked.

"No brother how will we know you done it or make sure you don't go further." Klaus answered.

"Fine"

"I can't believe this is happening" Damon protested.

Elijah then walked over to Elena. When she stood up he sent her a 'you okay' look and saw her nod, he lifted her top of her and went round the back he put if hands to her stomach for balance and kissed down her back to the clip and slowly undid it with his teeth it took him all of his control not to let his vampire features out because they would know how turned on he was and would not let himself get mocked. He kissed back up her back and pulled down the straps. He gulped as he took in the sight of her naked chest. She then lay down on the coffee table in front of him, when it was removed of bottles.

"Can I put the blood on now ?" Kol broke him from his thoughts.

"Err, I can do it" he then grabbed the blood bag before Kol could protest and spread it on her naked chest he did put a little more than he should have on her breasts.

"I saw that" Kol noted.

Elijah was able to let his vampire features show then. He started licking the space around her belly button, he then licked up her stomach and noticed her vampire face descend. He smirked as he got up to her left breast and place soft kisses around it before reaching her nipple and gave it a soft bite before licking the blood of the rest of it. He moved to the right and grabbed the other in his hand and he done the same to her right and finish by kissing it.

"Wow" Caroline said.

Elijah took a deep breath before standing up he could smell her arousal. But saw Kol take a sniff and Elijah shot him a death glare warning him not to comment on it.

"Someone's excited and look poor wee Danny's having a wee party there all by himself" Klaus remarked.

* * *

**_Please review and tell me any suggestion you may have or good dares !_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers note-I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

"It's not what you think you know blood lust can cause it" Elijah denied as he looked down to the bulge under his belt.

"Please Elijah by now we all know out of every vampire in this world that you have the most control over your blood lust so don't give us that" Kol argued.

Damon was so pissed at the sight in front him "you have got to be kidding me ?"

"What Damon am i bigger, did I lower your self-esteem ?" Elijah was sick of Damon's cocky personality and hoped it would knock him down a peg.

"Oh you are" Elena thought this might teach Damon a lesson, everyone laughed at her remark.

"Shut up" he then pour himself a drink before downing it.

They then watched as Elijah closed his eyes for a moment and opened and looked down and Danny was still out "fuck that normally works".

"It must have been a decade since I heard you curse, what normally works ?" Klaus thought it was funny that this was happening to the noble brother it might make him loosen up. When this conversation was happening Elena got her clothes back on and went back to her seat.

Elijah closed his eye again and Danny went back home. Everyone looked at him with jaws open. "That normally works"

"How did you do that ?" Stefan was jealous of how much control the original had.

"After a thousand you learn control, it was something I mastered in the 16th century but it's been a while since I used the how do I put it..skill, can we please never speak of this ever again or I will cut your tongues out and feed it to you" he then went back to his seat and everyone looked at Elena.

"Oh I really wish I wasn't in a room with vampire with super scent right now" Elena crossed her legs and took a shot.

"I'm guessing you have a problem with blood lust too ?" Kol smirked.

"Yes something like that, now it's Elijah's turn ?" She tried to divert the conversation off her.

"Yes Rebekah.." Elijah was stopped.

"Truth" she hoped that Elijah would ask something about Stefan but one could only hope.

Elena got up and whispered something into Elijah's ear and he chuckled. Kol was watching his brother "guys no dirty talk" he liked when his brother would loosen up but not like this in front of them.

"If you had to marry some tomorrow who would it be ?" Elena looked at him in a confused tone "sorry Elena although I did like that question she's my sister"

"Alexander Skarsgard" she replied she had such a crush on him.

"Who's he ?" Stefan was jealous of this guy.

"He's out of the show we watch it is the most realistic show about vampires there is out their" Klaus replied.

"You as in the most scary family on the plant watch true blood ? and Rebekah he would totally be my second choice" she agreed he is so sexy.

"Thank you, yes it is a family occasion of sorts and who would be your first ?" Elijah smirked.

"Don't answer him Elena his ego is big enough as it is, Damon dare is it ?" Rebekah joked. Damon nodded.

"Strip for the rest of the game, I don't like me and my brother being the only ones naked.

"Ok" he took off the rest of his clothes. "Truth or dare Barbie".

"Dare"

"Kiss the eldest Mikaelson over there until someone who isn't Elena or Klaus says so" Damon knew this would kill Klaus and he wanted to get back at Elijah for Elena.

"No" Elena and Klaus shouted out.

"Come on chop chop I want to see some Ken and Barbie kissing"

Caroline reluctantly got up and sat beside Elijah and leaned into him. It wasn't like he was bad-looking so that was a plus. She decided to think that he was Klaus and he was thinking of Elena while kissing Caroline. It looked a bit more passionate than it should have but still robotic. Even though Kol was enjoying the sight of his brother so jealous he mouthed to him 'I will kill you' and he thought he would wreck this little smooching session.

After a few more mortifying dares and a couple of truths people where starting to warm up to the fact they were staying at the mikaelson mansion. Once you actually got to know the originals they can actually be civil people you wouldn't say nice though since they wanted to kill them all at a point. Caroline was starting to see another side to Klaus something that she hasn't seen before, apart of him that wasn't all for the killing and she had to say she liked this part and maybe even loved.

"truth or dare Klaus" it was Elijah's turn after Bonnie had dared him to break Kols favourite baseball bat after he said something about her. After pleas for him to chicken out he didn't and broke the bat down the middle. Kol was left all but crying.

"truth" he replied.

"Do you love Caroline and if so explain why you do ?" he wanted to get him back for the dare he had to do in front of Elena which was demonstrate his favourite sexual position to her.

"Yes I do" he hesitated before adding "here goes everything, I found myself smiling the other day while out for a stroll and realised I was this thinking of her, some reckon that I do not have a heart and I agree but when I see her face it is as if it beats again, some say I'm selfish and they are true because I would never share her with anyone else on this earth. In my immortal life I have travelled the world but never seen something so beautiful as she is and I love her bubble personality and her golden hair but most of all I love her"

* * *

**Alexander Skarsgard is a celebrity crush of mine and I thought that Eric and Rebekah would be cute together, sorry if klaus' love confession was too fluffy for him but I thought it was cute. Thank you for reading x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers note-I do not own these character nor the movie mentioned**

* * *

"That is the most romantic thing I ever heard come out of your mouth in a thousand, I would ask if you got it out of I movie but I'm guessing it's from the heart" Rebekah was very surprised to say the least of Klaus' love declaration. She was expecting an answer from him but he was too busy looking at Caroline for some sort of reaction.

Caroline was so shocked at Klaus that was the most romantic thing she has every heard in her life and even though it was not as long as Klaus life but it still counted. She felt a tear run down the side of her face but she could not tell why it formed, there was so many emotions running through her right now. She couldn't say she loved Klaus but she had deep feelings for him.

"God, love, I'm not that bad no need to cry" great she was crying he thought he made her cry.

"No dumbass it's a weirdly happy cry" Kol answered for her. He knew caroline very well and how she reacts to things because of their friendship.

"Kols right, i agree with Rebekah on the romantic thing, did you hear that out of some chick flick" she tried to lighting the mood.

"No it is Kol and Rebekah that watches them, me and Elijah watch the more manly films" he liked how she wasn't sharpening a stake or something and responded to him.

"Hold on here I am manly too" Kol defended.

"You cried watching the fault in our stars dude that is not manly" Klaus had wanted to cry but that showed weakness.

"So did Elijah he cried at the book and that is just words" Kol had a good laugh at him that was before he saw it.

"Omg you cried at that ?" Elena cuddled into elijah, she was sitting there after a dare from Caroline.

"Hold on here that was a sad book, you can't deny that" she nodded back at him.

"Klaus I cannot tell you that I love you because that would be a lie, I can however tell you that I do have feelings for you and if you agree to kill less I may consider going out with you" even if he didn't agree she would still go out with him but hey can't hurt trying.

"Okay killing less unless needed" Caroline then stood up and he thought she was going somewhere and he was being gentlemen like and stood up but she ran at him and locked her hands around his neck. Their forehead leaned against one another's.

"Promise ?"

"I promise" Klaus grabbed her face on both sides then leaned in for a kiss, Klaus licked her bottom lip to requested access and she allowed it and opened her mouth and they fought for dominance at the start and Klaus as the alpha male he was ,which was ironic because he is actually a wolf won the fight. There kiss soon turned passionate and Klaus removed his hands from her face down to the small of her back as they continued.

They where still kissing after five minutes while every one was silent until Rebekah spoke up "well that is a first, Nik promising not to kill how long will that last ?" With that Klaus pulled his right hand away from Caroline's lower back and stuck up the fingers to Rebekah.

"So I'm guessing the game is over ?" Damon asked.

"Yes it seems so" Elijah replied "may I escort you's all to your room ?" He doubted that Bonnie or Stefan needed a room now that they were snogging the faces off his siblings and he had other plans for Elena.

"Sorry did someone speak" Damon the looked around as to mock Elijah.

Kol pulled out of his kiss from Bonnie "fuck up Damon" he then resumed his task.

"No I'm good to be honest I do not want to listen to every original having sex, I would rather rip of my ears off to be honest instead I will go for a drink with Alaric, bye guys" with that Damon left the mansion.

Elena and Elijah was left on the sofa with couples making out around them it was quite awkward.

"I really need to get out of these sweatpants" he broke the silence he thought that they were comfortable but still did not like them.

"Why is Danny uncomfortable ?" She thought it was quite funny that they named their privates.

"He is since that dare we had" he chuckled.

"Why Danny ?" She had wondered this since they had told her about it and she needed to know.

"I don't know it was the first thing that came to me at the time" he then tightened the grip he had around her waist from the snuggling.

"I'm sorry to ask this but do you have any blood bags I haven't fed since this morning and I'm famished" she didn't exactly want to feed in front of him but she knows him and he wouldn't judge. He then stood them up and led her to the kitchen and sat her on the counter while he went to the fridge.

"What is your favourite ?" He knew that every vampire had a preference but maybe since she was younger she would not have one.

"B positive at room temperature" he then took out to blood bags and out them in the microwave.

"That is my favourite to, have you ever tried it mixed with ab positive ?" He had discovered this mixture while feeding on two girls a century ago.

"No I must try it" he then handed her the blood bag she ripped it open and her eyes blackened and drank its contents. He opened his blood bag as if it was a juice box and his eye never blackened. When she finished she looked up at him.

"How do you do that ?" She hoped that she would have as much control as he had someday.

He then walked over to her until he was I between her legs and ran a thumb over her black veins "year off practice" he then lean forward to kiss her.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Klaus' room_

Caroline and Klaus were practically undressed and still kissing when Caroline broke the passionate kiss and looked up at Klaus and to say he looked confused was not the word she would say.

"Aw shit you changed your mind" great he just proclaimed his love for her twenty minutes ago and she is not interested just as his luck would have it.

"No, Before this goes any further I need to know something very important" she was released from his grip and he sat on the edge of his bed.

"What do you want to know ?" He hoped whatever it was didn't involve her asking about killing.

"I'm sorry but I need to know what you called it" she had thought of names all after noon but could not think of what it was.

"Really that's what you asking, no one else but my brothers knows this and now you, it's called Santa" he then heard her beautiful laugh echo in the room.

"You called your dick after someone who is supposed to be happy and nice to everyone, why ?" She could not contain her laughter.

"When people read my name the say Claus not Klaus and I thought it was a bit ironic"

"Okay then Santa give me all my presents"

* * *

**I had so many names listed but when i was writing it came to me, sorry if any one was offended but I thought it was funny, please review and thanks for reading x**

**There will be one more chapter that will be about the morning after.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimers note-I do not own these characters.**

* * *

_The Morning after._

Caroline woke up in the middle of the night from Klaus' snoring but other than that last night was the best nights sleep she ever had, apart from Klaus snoring which was quite cute.

She rolled over expecting to see Klaus at the other side of his bed but instead there was a red rose lying there with a note attached. Written in his elegant handwriting.

_I tried to find something as beautiful as you but apparently it is impossible so I went for a cliché, before you think I left you which I will never do, I am downstairs waiting for you I did not want to wake you up.  
Yours now and forever,  
Klaus_

Caroline then got up and walked to his wardrobe and took out one of his shirts and put on her shorts last night, her other top was ripped of her by Klaus last night.

* * *

Elena woke up in Elijah's arms that morning after their night of extreme passion that man can fool people with his gentleman exterior but if they only knew. His very magical hands which can do a lot to a girl which encircled her waist were holding on to her with a light grip. She then raised her head to see he was still sleeping. She unlocked his hands and got out of the bed, she grabbed a sheet to cover her naked self and walked to the bathroom to freshen up. She came back into the room he was sat up reading something on his phone and nothing but a sheet covering his bottom half that started at the end of his 'v'.

"I thought you where still sleeping" she then hoped up onto his bed.

"I was and then my phone received a message and I heard you were in the bathroom" he then started to run his hand through his hair and heard a giggle coming from Elena.

"Can I ask what do you find amusing ?" For the first time in a long time he was actually nervous which was a rare feeling for him.

"I just.. You have sex hair" she then ran a hand though his hair.

"And what's so funny about sex hair, it's not like you don't like it" from what happened last night he would have thought she defiantly liked it, he certainly did.

"Oh I defiantly liked it but you are always so perfect and your hair is always done so perfectly" it was one of his best features.

"Perfect?"

"Yes perfect" he then got up and put a light kiss on her cheek before walking to the bathroom nude "God Elijah cover yourself up, and here's me thinking you were the perfect gentlemen" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't act like you don't like it, I do recall something about perfect" he then peak his head through the door and added "get dressed, Klaus is having breakfast ready and you should try find something of mine that will fit because I do not think your clothes survived last night"

* * *

Caroline walked into the dining room were their was a fantastic spread placed on top with eight places set. There was all different cuisine laid down from bacon to croissants.

Elijah sat at the top of the table and Klaus at the bottom, Elena sat to the right of Elijah and next to her Kol, Rebekah to the right of Elijah and then Stefan beside her then. Bonnie was on Klaus' right and an empty space to his left which she knew was reserved for her. She took her seat. And took bits and pieces to her plate.

Bonnie reached for a jug with reddish liquid which she assumed to be cranberry juice and she was stopped by Klaus' voice "sorry love, but you won't want to drink that it's blood" she dropped it immediately.

"So Elena did you get acquainted with Danny ?" Rebekah asked and Elijah spat out his coffee over the morning newspaper.

"Elijah I was going to read that" Kol pointed out. "And we all heard that both Elena and Caroline got very well acquainted with Danny and Klaus' wee fella" if he wasn't with Bonnie last night, he would have went and broke their necks for making so much noise.

"Yes Rebekah I did" Elena finally answered the original sister.

"About time, I could not handle him pinning over you for much longer and Klaus would never shut up about Caroline"

A few more conversation topics came up but Klaus and Caroline were not listening. They just kept looking at one another and Klaus reached his hand under the table to crab Caroline's hand and continued to hold it while topic changed.

Elena was getting bored quickly because Kol talking about the latest Spider-Man movie and she saw that Elijah was not concerned about it either. She then had an idea. She reached her leg over to him and drifted it up along side the inside of his thigh. He shot her a questioning glance and she took the moment to reach her hand down to his crouch and started to massage over the bulge that was forming. Elijah closed his eye and tried to take deep breaths.

"What's wrong Eli ?" Rebekah noticed he had his eyes closed. His eyes shot open and he looked at Elena, she did not stop her movements.

"Um..er..nothing, Caroline can I ask where did you find that...shirt ?" He stumbled his word as Elena gave him a gentle squeeze.

"I got it in Klaus' wardrobe this morning ?" It was the nicest shirt there. It was light blue and it went well with her golden hair.

"Shit" Klaus muttered.

"Klaus what did I say about going into my closet, no one is allowed in there, that's one of my favourite shirts" he very protective of his closet and when it was built he had the man put a lock on it.

"How come Elena was in there then ?" Klaus noticed that Elena was wearing one of his boss shirts with old shorts from Rebekah.

"She allowed in there..so unless you share a bed with me your not aloud in there" he was struggling with his speech Elena was still teasing him "I think I'm all done with my breakfast, Elena if you would like you can shower here before you go to get your stuff" he then got up and Elena followed. She was not alone in that shower and Elijah couldn't even wait to get to his room to have her.

"Great their now having shower sex, Kol can you leave me home ?" Bonnie then left with Kol and Rebekah soon after with Stefan.

"So what now ?" Caroline asked noticing that they were now alone.

"We can do it on the table or we can discuss the little thing about me having to go to New Orleans" Klaus would rather the first option but he needed to tell her.

"New Orleans ?" she shouted.

"Yes me and Elijah are having a problem with a sire of mine and our family decided to move there for a while" he hoped she would take it better.

"What about Elena doesn't Elijah need to tell her about this too ?" Caroline would consider the move if Elena was going and Bonnie would probably follow Kol anywhere.

"He told her earlier and she said that she would move if she got her own study for her writing since she finished college already and I believe he has to wear sweatpants for a considerate amount of time, he agreed, so what do you say ?"  
He did not want to have a long distance relationship with her but it was still a relationship.

"New Orleans ? Me and you ?" She would hate to leave her mom but Klaus would let her visit of course.

"Well yes but with Elijah, Elena, Rebekah, Stefan, Kol and Bonnie" he laughed at the last part "we have our own house at the compound"

"Okay but I want a hell off a lot of present from Santa for this"

**_The End_**

* * *

**_Well I hoped you enjoyed that, if you have any ideas or requests about new story's, please pm me x _**

**_I really enjoyed the new spiderman movie but it was the only topic I could think of for Kols topic of conversation. _**


End file.
